


Three More Sleeps

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Children, F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15097106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: The Concannon's series-story 40





	Three More Sleeps

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Three More Sleeps  
Series: The Concannon’s: Present, Past and Future  
Author: Laura H  
Synopsis: Noah and Abbey miss each other during their time apart.  
Rating:PG; Teen  
Disclaimer: I’m a poor graduate student with student loans, do you really think I’m making a penny from this?  
Author’s Notes: Apologies in advance. This is not really a CJ/Danny fic, since they’re not in this story at all. It takes place late in my timeline, after Danny has passed. Hope you can forgive me for wanting to include this.

Timeline:  
October 2006-"I'm Yours"  
Nov 2006- CJ and Danny finally see what they've been missing for  
eight years. Story 19- Make the World Go Away.   
Jan 2007- Story 35- Let Love Grow.Story 24- "The Lord Giveth and the Lord Taketh Away".CJ and Danny move to California together. CJ becomes President of the Hollis Foundation. Danny begins writing Josiah Bartlet's biography.  
February 2007- I Will Remember You  
July 2007-CJ and Danny get married at the Bartlet farm and conceive Abigail during their honeymoon in Ireland.  
August 2007:Story 13-"Starting a Club"  
Sept 2007- Danny starts school to finish his doctorate  
Nov 2007-Story 20 "Invalid"  
Dec 2007- “Bed Rest”  
January 2008- “Parental Discretion is Advised””  
February 2008- Abigail is born  
March 2008-Story 30-“It Won’t Be Like This for Long”  
March 2009-Patrick is born.  
August 2009:Story 25-"Separation Anxiety"  
August 2010:Story 23-"Reunions"  
January 2011: Story 5-He's Just Sensitive"  
Sept 2013:Story 2-"Just Another Day in Paradise"  
Nov 2013- February 2014: Story 3- "My Little Girl"  
June 2014:”Take Your Kids to Your Old Work Day”  
May 2015: Story 14- "First Pet"  
July 2015: Story 33-“The Sleepover”  
May 2018: Story 34-“Asking for Forgivness”  
June 2020:Story 16-"The Go-Between"  
June 2021: Story 4- "Chivalry Isn't Dead"  
June 2021: Story 17: "The Third and Fourth Wheels"  
February 2023: Story 37: “ Chasing the Dream”  
April 2023: Story 29: “When the World Stopped Turning”  
Jan 2025:Story 6-"The Hardest Conversation Ever"  
March 2025: Story 7- "Letting Go

November 2025: The Next Phase  
June 2029-Story 11 "Endings and Beginnings"  
March 2030: Story 32-“My Achy, Breaky Heart”  
May 2032: Story 1-Abigail's wedding- "I Loved Her First"  
July 2032: Story 8- "Getting Good at New Things"  
September 2032: Story 9-"Where We Need to Be"  
January 2033: Story 10-"Always Loved By Me You're Gonna Be  
July 2033: Story 12- "Proud of the House We Built"  
September 2033: Story 15-"Miscommunication"  
March 2044:-“You Can Let Go”

May 2044:-“Three More Sleeps”  
May 2045-“I Will Take Care of You.”

It’s incredibly late (actually, very early) when Abbey hears her BlackBerry ringing on the nightstand. Fumbling in the dark, Abbey grasps the device and pulls it toward her ear. She doesn’t need to check the display; she knows who’s calling her at one in the morning on a Tuesday. “Hey,”.

“Hey, baby. How are you?” comes the smooth voice on the other line.

Abbey can’t help but smile through her tiredness and disorientation. “Fine. How are…how are you?”

“Oh…oh, no. You were sleeping, weren’t you?” Noah immediately feels guilty for having woken his wife. He hadn’t checked the time before initiating the call.

“Mmmm…just a little,” Abbey admits, sitting upright in bed.

“I’m so sorry, honey. I didn’t realize. I’m still on pacific time. God it must be…one o’clock. I’m sorry. I’ll let you go and get some rest.” Noah is prepared to end the call, but he was really looking forward to chatting with his wife because he hadn’t gotten a chance to all day. They had been playing telephone tag today; he was giving a stump speech, she was meeting with her project team, he was at a fundraising luncheon, she was at a PTA meeting.

“No, it’s okay. Where…where are you?” Abbey has an itinerary of Noah’s travel schedule programmed into her BlackBerry, but she can’t keep it straight most days.

Neither can Noah. “Ohio, I think. Cincinnati, maybe. I don’t know. We were in four states today and I can’t keep my circadian rhythm in balance.”

 

“Awe, that’s rough. Maybe you need to come home for some R and R,” Abbey suggests playfully.

“Which home?” Noah jests, referring to the fact that he and Abbey actually own two properties, a beach house in Santa Monica and a small brownstone in Georgetown. With Noah in the Senate, the family alternates living in D.C and California. When the Senate is in session, they live in Georgetown, and the kids go to school in Northwest Washington.

“Here,” Abbey stresses, referring to the Georgetown house where she is staying. She currently works as a Vice President for the Hollis Foundation in D.C, and since the children are still in school for the season, this is currently her home base.

“Yeah. I should be home Saturday. I miss the kids. I miss you,” Noah states, voice thick with emotion.

“I miss you, too. The kids miss you. God, it’s too long. How long until this is over?” Abbey realizes she has no right to complain. She and Noah had agreed that he was doing the right thing, the only thing he could do. The country had witnessed eight long years with a Republican president who spent the country into a massive debt, destroyed America’s reputation abroad and made the country less fiscally and physically secure. Senator Lyman had become the champion for policies representing a better way forward, and he felt a patriotic and moral duty to lead. Thus, here he was, at his tender age, running for President of the United States. And while Abbey adored her husband and wholeheartedly supported his cause, she was left at home caring for their young children while her husband traversed the country rallying support.

“I know, honey. But it won’t be much longer. We’re coming close to the convention now and then November will be here before you know it.” Noah aches at the thought of his wife’s suffering for his political ambition. It had been a long year since he started the race. Now, fresh off the clinching of the Democratic nomination (he had won enough primaries and secured enough delegates that his last competitor had recently dropped out of the race), he had assumed that he could slow down for the summer until the convention. His team had other plans. He was now working on his general election strategy while the Republicans duked it out to see who would be their nominee to oppose him.

“Yeah. So, Saturday…” Abbey sighs deeply.

 

“Yeah. Thought I could spend time with you and the kids, my parents, your mom. Maybe we could take in the Smithsonians. The kids always like that.” When Noah is home, he tries to see his family as much as possible and avoid working. Of course there is always Senate business to attend to (he hasn’t resigned yet), but he always requests that his staff give him a wide birth at home.

“Maybe we should just stay home. It’s a nightmare going to public places with the Secret Service. And besides, the kids want to have time with you and if we’re out then people will be stopping you and asking questions and requesting autographs. Let’s just have a quiet day in,” Abbey suggests. They whole family had been adjusting to the new realities of campaign life. The biggest adjustment, aside from the general ‘stardom’ that seemed to surround Noah, was the Secret Service detail. Abbey deplored having a protective detail. She greatly longed for her old life of being able to drive herself and the kids around without fanfare and worry. She hated the lack of privacy, that everything had to be planned and prepared, that her mobility was restricted. Of course she knew that it was all done to protect her and the children and she was grateful, but she desperately longed for her previously simpler life.

“Sounds good,” Noah agrees easily. “ Hey, how’s Jordan doing? When we talked yesterday she wasn’t feeling too good about everything and I was a little worried.”

Abbey sighs audibly. “ She’s okay. She just finds this whole thing overwhelming. She’s at that awkward adolescent age and she just wants a normal kid life. And now, the agents are limiting where she can go and what she can do and we’re so busy that it’s frustrating for her.”

Nodding across the line, Noah’s heart goes out his preteen daughter. “Poor thing. I just can’t believe what I’m putting them through.”

“I’m sure she’ll be fine, honey. And Liam loves it. He DVRs all your press appearances and watches clips from your website. He’s following the campaign completely. He’s only six years-old but you’d think he has the brain of a thirty-six year-old. He even understands some of the issues and talks to us about them. He’s always asking your dad what this means and that means. I can’t believe it. I spoke to his teacher last week and apparently he’s gone around the classroom asking his friends to tell their parents to vote for his daddy. He absolutely worships you, Noah.” Abbey can’t understand the anomaly that is her son. Since he was just a toddler, he had always gravitated toward Noah, forming a special bond with the father that he looked so much alike. But as the boy ages, Abbey finds that not only does he mirror Noah in appearance, but he’s beginning to mimic his father in mannerisms, personality and taste, as well. Little Noah Lyman, despite his interest in science (especially the solar system, air planes and anything to do with space exploration) and some sports (swimming and softball) has already shown an interest in politics beyond what most rational adults ever exhibit.

Noah laughs in self-deprecation. “Maybe we need to get him a new role-model.” Then, Noah pauses for a moment. “Sometimes I wonder if I’m doing the right thing here, and I’m hardly around enough to be a father.”

“Don’t say that Noah,” Abbey states with conviction. “You’re a wonderful father and the kids adore you. Besides, you always say that you’re doing this for them; so you can help build a stronger nation and stronger world for them to be a part of in the future. You’re doing this for them and all the children who deserve better. Isn’t that what this is about?”

With a sharp inhale, Noah nods across the line. “ Yeah. Sometimes I just lose sight of it all. Is it really all going to be worth it? Am I really gonna be able to achieve it all?”

Abbey chuckles to lift her husband’s weary spirits. “You damn well better. I’m not spending all these nights alone in a cold bed for nothing.”

Noah is grateful to hear his wife’s laughter again. “I can’t wait to see you again. Three more sleeps.”

“Three more sleeps, Lyman. You better rest up while you can.” Abbey’s smirk translates through the line.

“Why, you planning a party for me when I get home?” Noah inquires teasingly.

 

“Maybe a party for two,” Abbey banters back, a hint of seduction in her tone.

 

Noah grins widely. “Can’t wait.”

 

“You better be good,” Abbey warns in jest.

“When are you coming back out here with me?” Noah inquires, as casually as possible. It had been a while since Abbey and the kids had joined him on the campaign. Abbey’s father, Danny, had died a couple months ago from heart failure and Abbey had been trying as much as possible to spend time with CJ. Furthermore, Abbey didn’t like removing the children from school and disrupting their routine to travel around the country. So, Noah would go on the campaign trail for a week or ten days at a time and then come home for a few days for some rest, family time, Senate business and to repack his suitcases.

Abbey can’t help but sigh. “Honey, we’ve been over this. Not when the kids are in school. In the summer, when things slow down, we’ll spend some time travelling with you. I know your dad is eager to hit the trail, too. But, we’re not spending the eight weeks the kids have off travelling, either. They can’t do that. They’re kids. They need fresh air and to play with kids their age, not to be flying on airplanes and cooped up in hotels.”

“I know. I was thinking we could spend some time in Santa Monica this summer, maybe before the convention.” Noah knows how much Abbey hates campaigning. It’s not that she doesn’t support him or like grassroots organizing. Abbey is wonderful with women’s organizations and in town hall meetings, talking to students or kissing babies along rope lines. But Abbey doesn’t enjoy dragging her young children around the country for long periods of time.

“Yeah, that would be nice. They miss swimming in the ocean and running around the sand.” Abbey loves their beach house. It seems like the only place they can go to enjoy privacy anymore.

“All right, well, I think I’ll let you get back to sleep. I’m going to get some rest, too. Early morning.” Noah stifles a yawn, fighting back the fatigue of the day.

“Okay, sweetheart. Thanks for calling. Glad we got a chance to talk. Don’t work too hard. Get some rest. And make sure you take your vitamins and pills in the morning. And I want you to have a good breakfast. You always miss…”

“I know, darling. I’m taking good care of myself. And, where I lack my staff picks up the slack,” Noah assures his over-protective wife.

Abbey doesn’t think that that is any substitute for her own loving care, and worries about her husband’s health and wellness when he is away. “I’m so relieved,” Abbey retorts sarcastically.

“I’m fine. Give the kids a kiss for me and I can’t wait to see you on Saturday.”

“Me, too. Do good out there. And don’t forget, I believe in you, and I love you.” Abbey knows she doesn’t express it enough, but she makes a point of telling him how much she supports him whenever they talk. That way, she rationalizes, he will know how much she supports him despite her palpable absence on the campaign.

“Thank you, darling. That means everything to me. And I love you. Have a good sleep. I’ll call you tomorrow…or, I guess, today.”

“Okay. Have a good sleep. Love you.”

“Love you,”

Abbey ends the call, grateful for this interruption of her sleep. She doesn’t like it when they miss the opportunity to talk. Abbey crawls back under the blankets, reminding herself that she’ll be reunited with her husband after three more sleeps.


End file.
